


I love you

by leflower



Category: nothing - Fandom, one shot - Fandom
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leflower/pseuds/leflower
Summary: You and jack are at the pool, when you have a minor accident. Jack is very freaked out-Again, a horrible summary-





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I used the name Jack, you can interchange that or any pronouns to your liking.

"I love everything about you."  
You giggled at your boyfriends, Jack, words, he looked at you with a straight face "I'm serious. You know that right?"  
You nodded your head, and rested it on his shoulder. "I know."

-different time, later on-

You and your boyfriend had gone to the pool to hang out. At the moment he was sitting out in the sun while you were swimming in the middle of the deep end. You had dived down but had run out of breath a bit to quickly.

You came up to the surface coughing, gasping for air. As your boyfriend heard you he rushed over to the side of the pool, trying to make sure you were okay. You were starting to regain your breath and you could focus enough to swim to the edge to the pool by where Jack was kneeling down. "Babe?! Babe are you alright?!"

  
You could hear the panic and worry in his voice as he spoke. You pulled yourself out of the water and sat on the edge letting your legs dangle in the water. "I'm fine Jack, just ran out of breath."  
"You could've died Y/N!"

  
You looked at him questioningly, "I wouldn't have died."

  
He looked at you, a strange fire in his eyes "You could've."

  
You shook your head not understanding why he was so worried "I'm pretty sure you would've gotten me before that could happen."

  
"What if I couldn't? Hm? What happens then if no one can?"

  
You looked him in the eyes trying to calm him down, "But I'm fine now," you said slowly, cupping his face in your hands.

  
He looked away, making your hands drop from his face. He was trying to not meet your eyes. You continued to study him and you could see he was worried and maybe…angry? You gently put a hand on his chin and made him look at you. You could see his face clearer now and could definitely tell there was some anger in his eyes. You knew why his eyes had the strange fire them, he was mad but also worried. "Babe?", you said softly.

  
He sighed, his gaze softening, "You know how I said I loved everything about you?"

  
You looked at him confused about what that had to do with this situation, but even so you nodded and said "Yeah."

  
"I don't love that."

  
Jack had a frown on his face and had stopped looking at you. "You don't love what?"

  
"The sound of you out of breath, struggling to get air. You panicking in the water because you're tired and having trouble getting yourself above water. What just happened Y/N! I don't like it."

  
You looked at him trying to comprehend his words. "Jack."

  
You stated trying to get his attention. He looked at you questioningly, "What?"

  
"I'm alright and I love you."

  
He looks at you eyebrows furrowing slightly, "I love you too."

  
He seems to relax some and lose the anger he previously had. "I'm sorry, you just scared me. And then you acted like what happened was nothing and it- it just made me upset."

  
You chuckle lightly and grab his hand before responding "It's okay, you're just being protective. And you're right I shouldn't act like that was nothing because it could've taken a turn for the worse. But it didn't and now I'm okay."

  
Jack nodded, fiddling with your fingers in his hand. He sighed in content, he looked around taking in the pool and you. He smiled and pressed his forehead against yours "I love you, Y/N"  
"And I you Jack."

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> I understand Jack might be overreacting a lil bit. Just go with it. I tried to give something happier. (I don't have many happy stories)


End file.
